


Squeak squeak

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Freeform, Other, junkrat is an actual rat, not sure how to tag this lol, pet caring, sorry for making mistakes in describing about rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 12:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19537312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: This fic was a collab with my friend redtrashpanda from discord :)I wrote the fic and she made the adorable pic for it <3





	Squeak squeak

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a collab with my friend redtrashpanda from discord :)
> 
> I wrote the fic and she made the adorable pic for it <3

Mako was a pet store looking for a pet for himself.

He looked something easy to take care of, play with it and it wouldn’t be too noisy.

Looking through the animals he saw a lonely rat its cage.

The poor thing was missing it's front right paw, it had bald spots in the fur and when it walked it limped its right back paw

“Hello, how I may help you?” the clerk asked.

“Hello, I’m looking a companion for myself. I saw this small little cutie pie.”

The clerk looked at the rat that cleaned its face with his only front paw.

“This one? I’m sorry sir but may I recognize more healthy rats for you? This was the runt in the litter, born with deformed right back paw.”

“When it was older we tried to let it be with other adult rats but they bullied him and gnawed his fur so badly that he got bald spots, so that’s why we had to put him in a different cage.”

“I want him.” Mako said with sturdy tone.

The clerk shrugged her shoulders and started to pack the necessary stuff like the gage, food etc.

Then she went to get the rat in carrying box, walked with Mako at the cashier and explained how to take care of him.

oOo

When Mako arrived at home, he started to build the cage for his new friend.

He placed the food bowls + water bottle, small sleeping hut and other things in it.

Mako took the carrying box, hearing small sniffing coming from it.

He opened the box and looked at his new friend whose nose twitched.

Carefully Mako lifted the rat to his hands, not wanting it to startle and run away and put him in the cage.

“Hi. This is your new home, hope you like it.” He smiled and looked at his pet sniffing his living space thoroughly.

Mako left him to explore his living place in peace and went to put the pet food in the kitchen cabinet.

After sometime when Mako let his pet explore enough, he thought it was time to try to make acquaintance with each other.

He went to the cage, having some treats in his pocket and placed his hand on the bars so it could smell him through them.

The small nose sniffed the hand with curiosity, no signs of fear.

But when Mako opened the cage’s hatch it hustles away a little bit.

“Don’t worry, I won't hurt you.” Mako smiled and kept his hand at the opened hatch.

Carefully he moved closer and closer to the hand, sniffing it and finally climbing to it.

“Good boy. I think you need a name, how about a Jamie?”

“Squeak”

Mako awed then Jamie made the small squeaking sound. “You like the name huh? Want a treat?”

He took a small heart-shaped treat and gave it to Jamie who enthusiastically ate it.

Carefully Mako petted Jamie, looking his reactions if he didn’t want to get touched yet.

First Jamie flinched little bit by the touch, but then got used to it.

When Mako thought it was enough to make acquaintance, he put Jamie back in his cage.

Daily Mako took Jamie out of his cage, making more and more progress becoming closer.

When time passed Mako let Jamie walk on the floor, making sure that it was safe for him, not containing any hazard to him eat accidently etc.

But sometimes Jamie made naughty things that Mako had to scold him from them.

Jamie peed and pooped some of Mako’s favorite shirts, rampaged in the cage at night, gnawing the sofa’s pillows.

He even managed to escape two times from the cage when the hatch wasn’t closed properly.

The first time Mako found Jamie at the kitchen, gnawing a cookie packet.

And second time Jamie managed to climb in a trash bin.

Even though Jamie made naughty things sometimes, Mako couldn’t be mad at him.

His pet could be adorable too, taking a nap in his shirt’s front pocket, his little nose twitching adorably.

One day Jamie was sneezing a lot and Mako took him to the vet where he was diagnosed with flu.

Jamie got medicine for that and next week he was his old and mischievous itself.

Mako sat on the sofa and read a book when he saw Jamie climbing up to the sofa too.

“Hi Jamie, what’s you doing?” he lowered his book a little bit.

“Squeak.” Jamie replied and first climbed on Mako’s stomach where he climbed on his pecs, curled up and started to sleep.

Mako smiled, scratched Jamie behind his ear and started to read again. “Have a nice nap.”


End file.
